


Danno CAN Swim

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: S2 Ep17 Kupala, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lust, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Danno/McDanno fans everywhere, this is the episode where Danny jumps in the water, rescues a suspect and we get a "Wet Dress Shirtless Danny" (hubba, hubba)!  What happened after Danny got out of the water?  What if Danny pulled a role reversal and stripped shirtless in front of Steve?  Will Detective Danny Williams get his man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about and started writing this story before the two episodes that followed this one where Danny was topless in swim shorts at the pool and on the waves (Surf Buddies).
> 
> Thank you so much to Simplyn2deep for her lightning fast beta'ing. You are amazing!

***** Danny’s POV*****

 

“Why?!  What the Hell was I thinking, jumping into the ocean just to save this asshole? Yeah, I can swim…for survival, not for pleasure.  **THIS** was neither – just a damn suspect.  Super SEAL could have easily stripped topless and done the deal,” Danny thought as he swam back to the pier with the suspect in tow.  “Probably my ego telling me that I need to prove to the Neanderthal goof that I **CAN** swim. What a stupid time for me to be a fucking egotist.  Do I even have anything to change into?”   

 

Danny hoisted the suspect up and Steve pulled him out of the water, and placed him face down on the ground, then proceeded to cuff him.  Danny climbed up the ladder, soaking wet and resembling a soaked sewer rat.

 

Steve stands up straight, crosses his arms, and stares at Danny with raised eyebrows and one of his half grins. 

 

Danny glares right back with a satisfied look on his face. “Ha! - Showed him!”

 

“So Danno **CAN ** swim,” Steve says smugly. “I’m impressed!”  He smiles wider as his eyes travel from Danny’s hair down to his toes and back, slowing down for a few extra seconds to enjoy Danny’s broad chest and muscular arms. 

 

“I told you so, Super SEAL!  I do it for survival and, in this case, to rescue a suspect. Wouldn’t want a suspect to drown before we question him.  Also did you a favor so you could sit this one out for a change,” Danny replies smugly.

 

“Thanks for the favor.  It was a very nice treat,” Steve says flirtatiously.

 

Danny could take that two ways, but figures that it’s just Steve being a wise guy.  “Anytime, Babe, anytime,” Danny says as he bats his eyelashes. He walks near Steve and shakes the water off himself like a dog.

 

“Hey,” Steve growls, “You’re getting me wet!” 

 

“Serves you right, you goof.” 

 

“Hey.  There’s still a suspect over there in handcuffs,” Steve motions with his thumb to the person lying face down on the ground. “Book ‘em, Danno.”

 

“Right,” Danny growls. “Book me a towel.  No, better yet, book ‘em yourself.”

 

“I don’t have a towel,” Steve smiles mischievously.  “What are you going to do now?”  Steve’s giving him the “Sexy Eyes” look. 

 

Danno glances at him with his head cocked to one side wondering if he’s imagining things or if Steve is insinuating that he’s attracted to him.  He can’t be though.  What about Catherine?

 

Chin and Kono show up on the scene just in time.  “Hey Guys.  We got this,” Chin says calmly as he motions to Kono to get the suspect.  He looks over at Danny who is still dripping wet.  “Danny heard you really **CAN** swim.  Wish I coulda seen it, brah.”  Chin smirks at him.

 

Kono ushers the suspect into her car and looks up at Danny.  “Yeah, Danny.  How ‘bout you give us a repeat performance,” she says with a giggle. “The wet look suits you, brah!”

 

“Why do they have to give me so much grief over a little thing like swimming?!  Christ!  Don’t they have better things to do!   Just stop it already,” Danny says to himself. Frustrated and embarrassed by all the commotion and attention the Ohana is paying to his small act, he’s really regretting allowing his ego to rule his actions this time.

 


	2. Dumbfounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is uncharacteristically out of his mind, out of control - eyes wide and wild, jaw dropped and speechless at the sight of Danny shirtless. Is Steve feeling the same way about him as he feels about Steve - head over heels in love and lusting for his body? Detective Danny Williams must investigate this interesting turn of events.

Danny ducks out and walks over to the Camaro to open up the trunk.  He is grateful that he has Grace over the weekend and is planning to take her to the Hilton to ride the waterslides at the pool.  For once, Danny is prepared; having already packed a swimsuit, towel, flip flops and sunscreen in the trunk.

 

“I guess this will have to do until I get home to change,” he mumbles to himself. With the open truck giving him some privacy (at least away from the team), Danny proceeds to unbutton his dress shirt, peel it off,  grabs the towel, bends over to put the towel over the top of his head and rubs his dripping hair vigorously.  He attempts to smooth down his wild hairdo when Steve comes around the open trunk to check on him. 

 

“Danno, what’s taking you so…,” Steve’s mouth drops open, his eyes go wide as he takes in the sight of Danny standing there shirtless  and his hair standing in every direction.

 

Danny sees an astoundingly new reaction from Steve. It’s as if Steve has lost all control of his senses.  For once, Steve is motionless, standing perfectly still, speechless, eyes blown wide and wild, mouth gaping and silent.  His expression resembles nothing of the Super SEAL with “The Thousand Yard Stare,” nerves of steel, determined, focused, fearless Five-0 Leader that they all know.

 

Chin and Kono have pulled up behind the Camaro to let their bosses know that they are heading for HQ when they are given access to the whole scene. 

 

“We’ll just be heading back to HQ.  Take your time and come back when you’re ready,” Kono says with an all-knowing look at Danny.

 

Danny’s face heats up and turns slightly red. “I only had swim trunks in the car so I’ve got to go home to change.  We’ll meet you back there as soon as we can.”

 

 “Just don’t take **_tooo_** long,” Chin adds with a wide smile.

 

Suddenly, the proverbial light bulb above Danny’s head turns on. “This whole thing here, this moment, does this really mean what I think?  With Chin and Kono knowingly and happily looking at me and Steve, they know what I didn’t see.  All this time that I’ve been gawking, swooning, drooling, pining over Steve, thinking he didn’t notice or wasn’t interested was all a lie.  It appears that he is as attracted to me as I am to him,” Danny thinks to himself. Now he wants to confirm his theory.  It is time for Detective Danny Williams to do some concrete investigating.


	3. Danny Williams, Detective Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny studies Steve's oddly gobsmacked reaction and vows to investigate further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Simplyn2deep for fine tuning this chapter. This piece has been a lot of fun!
> 
> So I just realized that I need to give author, Portrait_of_a_Fool, credit for the title of this chapter. Somehow, I was under the illusion that I'd come up with it myself or heard it somewhere like in the series itself. Suddenly, I was reading "Where the World Drops Off" by the above mentioned author and there it was "Danny Williams, Detective Extraordinare." Oops! I wouldn't want to be accused of plagarism by an excellent fan fic author.

“Yo!  Earth to Steven,” Danny says waving in Steve’s face.

 Steve shakes his head and blinks a few times. “Uh…yeah.  I – I- um…didn’t. Go. Anywhere.  Just…um…checking on what. Was. Keeping. You,” Steve stutters out, looking dumbfounded and frustrated.

 “Uh-huh.  Let me just finish drying off here, throw on my swim trunks and flip flops and we’re out of here. Good thing I had these in the car for tomorrow, otherwise, I wouldn’t have had anything to change into,” Danny teases. He glances at Steve for a reaction.

 Steve stares directly at Danny, his blue grey eyes half closed to reveal long beautiful eyelashes. 

 Danny finishes drying off this chest and back and quickly wraps the towel around his waist.  He drops his khakis and boxers to the ground and pulls the swim trunks on under the towel. 

 “I’m all ready, Super SEAL,” Danny says to Steve. He pays close attention to Steve’s reactions and movements. “Can we stop by my apartment so I can change into appropriate work clothes before we head back to HQ?  Can’t exactly parade around in my swim trunks at work now, can I?”  Danny teases.

 “Um. Guess not,” Steve answers. He still hasn’t moved from his spot and he looks Danny down then back up again with a hungry, desperate, impatient look.

 Danny throws him the keys, opens up the passenger door and climbs in. Detective Danny Williams is ready to bait Steve to confirm his theories.  After all, Danny is an excellent detective and can get most people to confess anything.  Hopefully, Steve will follow suit as well.

Steve climbs into the driver’s seat slowly, as he is still deeply preoccupied.  Danny is determined to get to the bottom of whatever Steve is thinking about.  Maybe he can finally have everything he wants – Steve, his beautiful eyes and body – all of it. 

 “So, isn’t this an interesting turn of events,” Danny starts, “a role reversal it seems – _me_ swimming, _me_ shirtless and  _you_  gawking at me at a total loss for words.  Contrary to what others believe, we don’t really communicate telepathically, would you care to share with me what’s on your mind?”   Danny stares at Steve with a smug grin and waits for his answer.


	4. Finally:  Fessing up to Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Danny Williams confirms his theories (about time!) that the attraction Danny feels for Steve is mutual. The Boys come clean about their relationships with Gabby and Catherine. So, it goes without saying that they've been Bi for quite some time (Steve being the more experienced with men).

Steve leans over and puts his hand on Danny’s naked thigh. “I was thinking how good you look shirtless. You’re always so buttoned up. It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you, Danny.  Starting with this…,” Steve put his hand behind Danny’s neck, moved his face closer and leaned in for a deep, desperately hard kiss. Steve sucked on Danny’s tongue, and stared at Danny with fire in his eyes. 

 Danny gave just as hard as he received. This was beyond his wildest dreams. “Jackpot,” Danny happily thought.  Detective Danny Williams captured his man. 

 Danny came up for air panting and it was a few moments before he could speak.  “So, does this mean what I think it means?” Danny wanted to make sure as part of his brain is still fearful and doubtful. “Are you as attracted to me as I am to you? Is this really happening? You and me,” Danny pointed to Steve and then to himself.

 “I don’t know, Danno. Maybe I’m just as attracted to you. Or maybe I want you even more,” Steve purrs in a low throaty voice. He bats his eyelashes at him and smiles that sexy half smirk that does all sorts of things to Danny’s cock. “Yes, this is real.”

Danny has a major tent in his trunks.  He glances over to Steve to see that he does, too. “Whoa, Ninja SEAL.  Hold your horses.  Let’s take this to my place.”

 Steve nods as he starts the engine, guns it and drives at an insanely fast speed.

 “What about Catherine?” Danny asks. “I thought you were straight because you’ve slept with her every time she’s come into port.”

 “We were ‘friends with benefits’ for a short while. Then, you came along. We stopped having sex. Then, I spent our time together confiding in her about how I feel about you. She’s good with this and has been encouraging me to come clean with you for months,” Steve confesses. 

 Danny feels amazingly happy that Steve uses so many words to confess his feelings toward him. Danny’s never heard Steve speak so much and so honestly about his feelings. He’s usually so brief with his responses, turning the tables on Danny to hear him speak instead.

 Steve’s expression suddenly changes.  He appears to be worried or afraid. “What about Gabby? Don’t you want her? I thought I’d talked you into introducing her to Grace and our Ohana tonight.” 

 Danny looks at Steve with love and assurance - his blue eyes piercing into Steve’s soul. “I’ve been hesitating to introduce Gabby to Gracie because I don’t feel about her the way I feel about you. You are everything to me, but I thought you were straight, already involved with Catherine and not interested in me. I’ve enjoyed Gabby’s company for the past three months, but only settled for her because I thought I didn’t stand a chance with you. You were the one who was encouraging me to introduce her to Grace after all.”

 With Steve’s insane driving, the twenty minute drive to Danny’s apartment turns into ten minutes. Nearly there, Steve rushes to get his last two cents in as he pulls into Danny’s driveway. “Danny, I didn’t think I stood a chance with you.  First, you were married to Rachel and almost got back together with her. Then, there was Gabby. I resolved to just be your friend, support and encourage you. Danny, I just wanted you to be happy.”

As Danny opened the door to get out of the car, he says, “I am happy now that you feel the same way about me. I’ve wanted you from that first day I met you in your garage.”

 Steve gets out of the car and goes around to Danny, he pulls him into a tight embrace and says, “Me, too.”


	5. The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the confessions out of the way, it's obvious what comes next, right?

Danny unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. Steve barely gets inside and closes the door, before he’s grabbing Danny by the shoulders. He pushes him onto the open sofa bed and pins him to it. Steve climbed on top of Danny and gives him a crushing kiss. His kiss is hard and urgent and his hands travel all over Danny’s body in a frenzy.  Steve yanks Danny’s swim shorts off and throws them on the ground.  Steve pulls Danny’s flip flops off and pushes him to the center of the bed.

 

Once in the center of the bed, Danny is tugging at Steve’s shirt.  “Take. this. off.”

 

 

“Steve,” Danny murmurs his name, “stand still for a minute.  I want to look at you - all of you - naked.”  Danny follows Steve’s tan, glorious body with his eyes  all the way from his handsome, chiseled face and steel blue eyes that seem to leeringly say, ‘fuck me,’ to his muscular arms with the sexy tattoos, to his chest - admiring his powerful pecs and hard nipples - his rock hard six-pack of firm abs, tapering down to his hips.

 

Danny stops to stare as Steve takes his long, thin, hard cock into his left hand, and gently strokes it. Danny licks his lips in anticipation. His eyes continue down to take in Steve’s muscular legs and feet.

 

**Steve’s POV**

 

Steve lifts his right hand and motions with his index finger for Danny to stand up and join him. “C’mon, Danny,” Steve begs, “I want a turn to look at you, too.”

 

Danny scoots off the bed to stand and face Steve.  Steve is aware that Danny’s seen most parts of his body with an exception of his ass and cock. Steve could only fantasize about Danny’s naked body since no one, with the exception of Kono have seen him in swim shorts until today. Steve is mesmerized by the sight of Danny’s lightly tanned naked body.  It’s better, stronger, firmer and more muscular than what Steve’s been imagining for the past year and a half.

 

“Like what you see,” Danny asks seductively. 

 

“Definitely! Better than I’ve ever fantasized about,” Steve purrs. His voice is heavy with lust and desire. Steve looks over every part of Danny’s body and commits it to memory – his carefully sculpted sun-streaked blonde hair, his beautiful blue eyes that remind him of the clear blue ocean, his strong face that can reflect anger and intensity one moment and loving, caring and happy the next. Although short in stature, Danny has broad shoulders and chest full of fuzzy soft blonde hair that almost hides his hard nipples; his strong muscular arms that Steve can’t wait to have wrapped tightly around him. Danny’s body is covered in a golden honey brown tan that is something else Steve hasn’t been able to see until now. His broad upper body tapers into slim hips.

 

Steve’s eyes stop to admire Danny’s cock that looks very different from his, but sexy nonetheless – thick, long and hard, the tip of it round and puffy. He can’t wait to get his mouth on it to suck and taste Danny. Steve’s eyes move their way down to Danny’s muscular legs and wants to feel them wrapped around his waist.

 

Steve is enjoying this visual foreplay that they are both participating in. He’s has always had a thing for Danny’s ass. “Danny, turn around so I can stare at your amazing ass.”

 

Danny blushes. “I’ll turn around for you if you do it for me.”

 

“I asked first,” Steve argues childishly, “so you go first.”

 

“Fine.” Danny turns around and Steve hums and moans in pleasure as he observes the curves and firmness of his second favorite part of Danny next to his expressive eyes. Not being able to help himself, Steve bends down and lightly bites on each side of Danny’s ass. Danny flinches until Steve puts a hand on either side of his ass to open it and view his hole. Steve blows his soft warm breath into it and Danny shivers.

 

“Like that, Danny?”

 

“Yeah.  Feels good, but will feel better when you push your cock deep inside. Now, hurry up, Ninja SEAL, so I can get a view of your hot ass.”

 

Steve turns around. “So, do you want a piece of this,” Steve asks as he gives Danny a small shake of his ass.

 

“Hell, yeah.”

 

“You know, we still need to shower, get dressed and head back to HQ soon.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Super SEAL? Get a move on, Babe,” Danny urges Steve.


	6. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve finally consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Simplyn2deep for her support with this story.

 

Steve quickly spins around to take Danny down to the sofa bed, pinning him down.  Steve presses his lips down hard on Danny’s, his tongue invading Danny’s warm mouth hungrily.  Danny’s hands wander all over – through Steve’s soft, wavy hair with a hint of curls at the nape of his neck, over his shoulders, down Steve’s muscular arms, hands chasing each other down Steve’s back.

 

Steve’s lips travel along Danny’s stubbly strong jaw line, leaving small kisses, nips and licks along Danny’s neck.  His hands rub through the soft blond fur that surrounds his nipples as Steve teases them before taking each of them into his mouth sucking on them tenderly, but steadily.  Danny bucks up against Steve, his hot hard cock pressing up, tangling around Steve’s cock and pressing at Steve’s powerfully hard abs.

 

“Uumm….been wanting and dreaming ‘bout this for so long,” Steve murmurs in pleasure.  “Danny, Danny…”

 

Danny twists to reach his mouth over to lick and nibbling at Steve’s tattoos scooting down to reach his hands around to Steve’s tight ass.  He grabs on so tight to each side, rubbing and wandering over them as he pulls the sides apart to rub a finger over Steve’s hole.

 

“Babe. Want. To. Fuck. You. Sooo bad.” 

 

Steve swoops down swiftly to take in Danny’s cock into his mouth, sucking it with lust and passion.  Danny licks his finger and inserts it into Steve’s hole.  Steve shudders and winces before allowing Danny’s finger in his hole.  Danny pushes his finger slowly up and down Steve’s hole.  Feeling Steve slowly loosen up a bit, Danny bends and twists his finger around before adding another one.

 

Steve goes wild; his mouth going all the way down Danny’s shaft to the base before sucking and licking all the way up to the tip.  Danny is vibrating, pushes at Steve to slow him down.

 

“Don’t. Want. To … to. Come. Yet,” Danny says panting, “Wanna be in you now. Please, Babe,” Danny begs almost whines with urgency.

 

Steve pulls off Danny’s cock with a smack of his lips.  He rolls quickly to the floor, fumbling with his cargos and rustling through his pockets.  Danny’s squirming up on the bed.

 

“Hurry up, Steve!  What the Hell are you doing?!”

 

Steve scrambles back up onto the sofa bed with lube and condom in hand, handing it to Danny.

 

 

Danny looks at what Steve has put in his hand and then up at Steve’s face. “Really, Steve,” Danny asks sarcastically, “you carry lube and condoms in your cargo pants?”  Danny rolls his eyes incredulously before smirking at Steve.

 

“Can’t ever be too prepared,” Steve says with looking down through his long lashes at Danny.  “Here.  Let me.” Steve snaps open the tube, squeezes a small amount of lube in his palm, rubs Danny’s cock gently, rips open the condom and rolls it onto Danny’s thick throbbing cock and squirts some more lube on it.

 

Danny flips him over so Steve is pinned to the bed.  Danny rubs a quick hand on his covered cock to smooth down the lube before nudging and rubbing it against Steve’s hole.  Danny gently pushes his top into his hole, gradually pressing harder each time until he is all the way in.

 

Steve’s face is relaxed, his mouth open and his eyes rolling back into his head in ecstasy.  Danny begins thrusting up and down in a steady rhythm as Steve thrusts up to meet them.  Steve is moaning and mumbling, “Ahhhhh…feels sooo good.” 

 

Danny begins to shudder as he comes deep inside Steve.  As Danny rides out the aftershocks, he feels Steve tighten up around him.  Steve comes squirting white hot semen all over Danny’s stomach and his own.  Danny collapses on top of Steve breathing heavily, nuzzling his nose and face in the side of Steve’s neck, placing his hands around Steve’s neck and shoulders. 

 

Steve wraps his arms around Danny’s waist giving it a squeeze before running his hands up and down Danny’s back slick with sweat. 

 

They lie there silently for a few moments before Danny lifts his head up to peek at Steve.  Steve looks down into Danny’s eyes.  “I love you, Danno,” he murmurs quietly, smirks and bites his lower lip thoughtfully.

 

“Love you, too, Babe,” Danny looks up into Steve’s steely blue eyes as a small peaceful grin graces Danny’s face.

 


End file.
